Nunca más
by Mihael-Lamperouge
Summary: Esta es la última noche que lloro por tí, Kururugi Suzaku. Esta, y nunca más. Suzaku x Lelouch SHonen Ai One shot


Hola a todos. Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por leer todas y cada una de mis historias, y por dejarme tantos comentarios de apoyo, los cuales me alegran sobremanera. Me agrada saber que mis fanfics les gustan y que se toman el tiempo de leerlos y darme su opinión acerca de ellos, por lo cual les extiendo mi gratitud a todos.

Este fanfic está especialmente dedicado a ..nightmare, asidua lectora y gran amiga, a quien espero no defraudar con este escrito express. Muchas gracias, prometo que seguiré escribiendo historias de Suzaku y Lelouch.

Un saludo a todos, que disfruten el fic.

Una noche más, cargada de estrellas y de una luna esplendorosa. Una noche perfecta para los amantes que entregan sus vidas y sus almas en un beso, un abrazo, incluso en una caricia. Una noche perfumada que invita a dormir en los brazos del ser amado. Una noche más en la que yo me estoy ahogando en lágrimas por tu culpa.

Me apoyo en el alféizar de la ventana, ésa ventana que nos vió entregarnos todo en noches como ésta, bañados en luz nocturna. Pero ahora ya no estás aquí. Hace casi cien lunas que te marchaste sin decirme nada, abandonándome a mi suerte. Y durante todas esas noches me he devanado los sesos intentando comprender el motivo de tu ausencia. ¿Es que acaso ya no me amas? O, peor aún, ¿es que acaso nunca me amaste como dijiste que lo hacías? ¿Qué nos pasó, Suzaku? ¿Qué hicimos mal? ¿Por qué todo terminó así?

Sé que te dañé, mil veces, y se que te mentí otras mil, pero, entiéndeme, fue necesario. Yo necesitaba hacerlo. Si quería lograr un mundo perfecto, tenía que sacrificar lo más valioso que tenía, incluso si eso implicaba perder tu confianza. Y me arrepiento, Suzaku, porque eso también me orilló a perderte a tí.

Me aparto de la ventana y me paso las manos por el cabello, mientras suspiro. Mientras me voy desabrochando los botones de la camisa, miro mi imagen en el espejo de mi habitación, y no puedo creer lo que veo. ¿Realmente ése soy yo? Estoy demasiado pálido, demasiado demacrado, demasiado vacío. Todos me han dicho que cambié, pero no sabía hasta qué grado lo había hecho. Mi rostro ya no es el mismo, me desconozco por completo. ¡Mira lo que has causado con tu ausencia! ¡Observame ahora, Suzaku! ¡No soy ni siquiera la sombra de lo que solía ser! ¿Dónde quedó ese Lelouch tan jovial al que amaste? ¿Dónde quedó mi vida, mi alma, mi corazón?

Me tiro en la cama, harto de todo. Me acurruco en las sábanas, susurrando tu nombre en la oscuridad, esperando que en cualquier momento vengas y me abraces, susurrándome al oído que estás aquí, que nunca vas a dejarme, pero la puerta de la habitación permanece intacta. Mi mente me dice que no vas a venir, pero mi estúpido corazón todavía se aferra a la idea de que vas a volver. Una sonrisa amarga se dibuja en mi rostro... ¿quién lo diría? Zero, el Príncipe de Britannia, futuro salvador del mundo, muriéndose por culpa de un amor que lo ha abandonado... soy realmente patético, y no puedo evitarlo.

¿Qué estarás haciendo, Suzaku? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Con quién? Todas estas preguntas rondan mi mente a cada instante, pero no puedo contestarlas, o mejor dicho, no quiero contestarlas. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que eres un mentiroso, un cruel y vil mentiroso. Me dijiste que estarías siempre conmigo, ¿no? ¡Me dijiste que me amarías por siempre, y no lo has cumplido! ¡No, Suzaku Kururugi! ¡Tú no mereces llamarte Caballero, porque eres un mentiroso! ¡Un mentiroso! ¡Tus besos fueron mentira, tus caricias y tus palabras de amor fueron siempre falsas! Seguramente ya estás en brazos de otro, ¿verdad? Seguramente ya te olvidaste de mí. Seguramente… yo nunca fui nada en tu vida.

Las lágrimas bañan mi rostro, mientras grito consignas y palabras de dolor al viento y golpeo mi cama con los puños, ésa cama llena de tu aroma, en la que tú ya no duermes. Y después de la furia llega el dolor... el maldito bendito dolor. Lloro como nunca lo había hecho, lloro por perderte, por no haber sido lo suficientemente bueno para tí, lloro por todo lo que fuimos y por todo lo que no eres ahora, lloro por haberte mentido y porque me mentiste...

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado así, llorando. Cuando vuelvo a incorporarme, la luna y su ejército de estrellas ya se han ocultado, comenzando a darle paso al sol y su calidez. Las aves, afuera, han comenzado a trinar, y yo no pude dormir nada. Tengo que soportar otro día más fingiendo la felicidad que no tengo.

Me voy a la ducha, me arreglo para comenzar el día, me pongo el uniforme de la academia. De pronto, cuando tomo mi celular de la mesilla de noche, me quedo mirando esa foto, la última que nos tomaron juntos. La abrazo contra mi pecho, intentando contener las lágrimas, pero estoy tan exhausto de llorar que esas gotitas de agua no brotan más. Ya no más.... nunca más.

Levanto la mirada, decidido. Esta es la última vez que lloro por ti. No voy a pensar nunca más en tus besos, ni en tus ojos verdes, ni en el amor que no sé si me profesaste o no. Soy un Príncipe, antes que cualquier otra cosa, y debo comportarme como tal. Mi tarea aún no está terminada, y no puedo mostrar ninguna debilidad ante nadie, ni siquiera ante ti.

Te amo, te amo tanto, Kururugi Suzaku.... te amo hasta la locura, te amo aunque me hayas dejado, te amo por cómo eres y por lo que eres, te amo, te amo...

Y porque te amo, voy a destruirte. Porque si no te tengo, nadie más va a hacerlo.

* * *

El cristal se desperdigó cuando se estrelló contra el suelo debido a la fuerza del impacto. El trozo de papel que contenía el marco escapó del mismo, quedando unos cuantos centímetros alejado de los demás restos, hechos añicos.

Y aquella fotografía de dos chicos tomados de la mano y sonriendo ante la cámara, se quedó sobre el suelo, arrugada, como testigo mudo de aquella historia.... una historia que todavía no terminaba de escribirse.


End file.
